the Namikaze
by presiden jomblo indonesia
Summary: dulu dia iblis, tapi sekarang dia manusia, dia akan membuktikan pada para makhluk supranatural bahwa manusia tak bisa diremehkan,/miniharem/naru,/powerfull/naru


**warning: typo,aneh dan susah di mengerti.**

 **pair: Naruto u. x Sakura h x sona s.**

 **disclamers Naruto dan dxd : saya tak punya hak atas Naruto dan dxd.**

 **rate : m.**

 **genre: adventure romance.**

 **chapter 1**

Naruto adalah iblis keturunan gremory dan juga phoenix. Tetapi sayangya dia tak bisa menggunakan sihir sejak lahir, itu membuat dirinya di acuhkan oleh kedua orang tuanya dan di anggap iblis gagal oleh seluruh penghuni underword.

Naruto sekarang membenci kedua orang tuanya bahkan seluruh penghuni underword. Dengan Menma saudara kembarnya juga dia benci. Sekarang dia berniat untuk pergi dari dunia bawah mencari kekuatan dan membuktikan kepada mereka yang meremahkanya.

"Naruto-nii, kau mau kemana," tanya menma yang melihat sang kakak mengemasi baju-bajunya ke dalam koper.Naruto yang sibuk mengemasi baju-bajunya ke dalam koper mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dia kenal dan dia benci itu memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat di mana Menma. Blue sappirenya berkilat tajam memandang Menma dengan penuh kebencian dan amarah.

Menma tersentak ketika dia mendapatkan tatapan penuh kebencian dari kakak kembaranya. " Bukan urusanmu, anak manja," balas Naruto dengan nada dingin. Setelah perlengkapan yang sudah cukup Naruto pun menutup tasnya dan dan membawanya keluar kamarnya.

Menma berusaha menghalangi Naruto pergi dari komplek keluarga gremory. Menma mencekal tangan Naruto, Naruto pun menghentakan tanganya untuk membebaskan tanganya dari cekalan Menma.

"Nii-san kumohon jangan pergi, Hiks," ucap Menma dengan tangisanya, Naruto memandang dingin Menma yang menangis.

" Kau fikir, aku akan luluh dan mengurungkan niatku untuk pergi dari rumah neraka ini,Hah," bentak Naruto, yang membuat Menma bergetar ketakutan karena baru perama kali di bentak oleh Naruto. Menma tahu hidup Naruto sangat menyakitkan karena diabaikan oleh orang tua mereka dan di cap iblis gagal karena tak bisa mengunakan sihir dari kecil.

"Aku selama ini bersabar dengan sikap acuh kalian kepadaku, Tapi sekarang kesabaranku sudah habis Menma, jadi jangan menghalangiku untuk pergi," kata Naruto yang masih bernada dingin.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Menma yang masih menangis meraung. Naruto tak peduli dengan Menma, Dia ingin mencari kebahagianya sendiri di luar sana.

 **x.x.x** Menma pun pergi kediaman gremory dengan tangisanya, Disana Menma disambut oleh Grafia Lucifeg yang merupakan kepala maid di kediaman gremory dan juga istri dari Sirezch gremory atau sekarang Sirezch Lucifer karena sudah menjabat sebagai maou Lucifer.

"Ada apa Menma-sama kenapa kau menangis," tanya Grafiya yang heran melihat Menma datang dengan menangis.

Menma segera memeluk Grafiya dan menangis yang belum berhenti.

"N-nii-san hiks… nii-san pergi," ucap Menma yang membuat Grafiya mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Pergi," batinya.

" Nii-san pergi dari rumah, Grafiya-nee," Menma menjelaskan dan itu membuat Grafiya kaget.

"Baiklah kau ikuta aku menemui Veleana-sama dan Lucius-sama, kau bisa menjelaskanya lebih detail di sana," ajak Grafiya.

Menma menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan dari Grafiya. Menma dan Grafiya pun masuk kedalam rumah besar kediaman gremory.

Sirezch, Lucius dan Veleana tengaj berkumpul di ruang keluarga, Ketiganya tengah bercakap-cakap namun perbincangan mereka terhenti ketika mereka melihat Grafiya dan Menma datang.

"Ne,Menma-kun kenapa kau menangis," tanya Veleana yang medekat kepada Menma yang dia lihat tengah menangis.

"Hiks, Naruto nii-san pergi ," ucap Menma.

"Naruto nii-san pergi dari rumah," jelas Menma yang membuat Sirezch,Lucius dan Veleana kaget mendengarnya.

"Apaa," teriak ketiganya bersamaan.

Sirezch tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan pergi, bocah berambut pirang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya itu memutuskan pergi. Sementara Lucius dan Veleana tak bisa berkata-kata.

" Naruto nii-san pegi dari rumah dengan perasaan benci dan dendam kepada Tou-sama dan Ka-sama," jelas Menma yang membuat ke empat orang atau bisa iblis itu sesak mendengar perkataan dari Menma.

Mereka tau bagaimana Naruto hidup selama ini, diabaikan oleh Minato dan Kushina yang lebih memilih berfokus pada Menma, Karena tak bisa mengunakan sihir sejak kecil menyebabkan lubang sakit di hati di Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencarinya," Sirezch Lucifer yang mengungkapkan ide setelah mengenang masa lalu Naruto, Dia tak ingin Naruto pergi dari underword.

"Mungkin kau benar , Sirezch tapi apakah fikir Naruto akan mau kau aja kembali ," Lucius bertanya pada putra sulungnya yang kini menjadabat sebagai maou di underword.

"Itu akan membuat dirinya itu membencimu karena ikut campur urusanya, Sirezch lebih baik Naruto pergi untuk mencari kebahagianya sendiri dari pada tinggal di underword dia akan mendapat perlakuan tak adil lagi ", tambah sang kepala klan gremory.

Sirezch pun memikirkan apa yang di ucapan ayahnya benar.

"Sudahlah Menma-kun, kau jangan menangisi kepergian kakakmu , mungkin ini lebih baik bagi Naruto-kun pergi jika dia terus tinggal dengan kamu di masion phoenix dia tak mendapatkan keadilan malah dia akan tersiksa dengan sikap orang tuamu," jelas Lucius kepada Menma.

Menma masih memproses apa yang dikatakan oleh Lucius dan menyutujuinya.

"Dan soal Naruto-kun membenci dan dendam kepada kedua orang tuamu itu, mungkin biar Minato dan Kushina yang menanggungya karena itu adalah akibat sikap mereka yang tak pernah memperdulikanya," tambah Lucius. Mereka berlima terus berdikusi.

 **pindah ke tempat Naruto.**

Saat ini Naruto terus berjalan menelusuri hutan di underword, Dia ingin mencari kekuatan guna membuktikan bahwa dia bukan iblis gagal seperti yang dibilang iblis lainya dan juga mencari kebahagianya sendiri.

Naruto terus berjalan yang entah dia tau tujuanya.

Ada beberapa iblis yang menghadangya.

"Hehehe, Apa yang kita lihat disini,seorang iblis gagal berkeliaran seorang diri," kata iblis itu dan disertai tawa rekan-rekanya.

Naruto terdiam, meratapi nasibnya bertemu dengan makhluk menjijikan baginya.

"Mau apa kalian," tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja membunuhmu, Karena kau tak bisa menggunakan sihir yang membuat kaum iblis sangat malu memiliki orang seperti mu," balas iblis itu yang membuat geram Naruto, Dia mengepalkan kedua tanganya dengan erat.

Para iblis itu menyiapkan serangan Demonic power mereka dan mengarahkan serangan mereka ke arah Naruto.Naruto hanya bisa menghindar dari setiap serangan para iblis di depanya tanpa bisa membalas balik serangan mereka.

"Arrrgh,"

teriakan kesakitan Naruto karena terkena serangan salah satu iblis, dia lengah yang menyebabkan terkena serangan tersebut.

"Hahaha, lihat kau sudah tak bisa menghidar lagi dan sebentar lagi kau akan mati iblis gagal," ucap iblis yang meyerang Naruto. Naruto berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya dan memegangi kaki sebelah kaki kananya yang terkena serangan barusan.

Nafas Naruto memburu, Dia lelah menghindar dan meloncat dari kiri dan kanan. pandanganya buram dan pingsan sebelum serangan para iblis mengenai tubuhnya dia sempat mendengar seseorang mengucapkan sesuatu.

 **"Shinra tensei,"** Serangan para iblis itu terpental dan tak memgenai Naruto dan membuat para iblis terkejut melihatnya seranganya terpental dengan mudah.Para iblis itu melihat seorang datang dari arah Naruto tadi, mereka melihat penampilanya sangat aneh.

Dengan rambut putih panjang sepunggung, Ada dua tanduk di dahinya, yang membuat mereka ketakutan adalah mata orang itu aneh namun memancarkan kekuatan yang besar.

"S-Siapa kau dan apa mau mu,?" tanya sang pemimpin iblis yang menyerang Naruto tadi.

"Siapa aku, itu bukan urusan kalian, menyerang seorang bocah yang tak bisa membalas, sungguh menyedihkan, iblis-san," ucap orang itu yang membuat para iblis itu marah tapi mereka merasakan killing intents yang keluar dari tubuhnya membuat mereka gemetar

ketakutan.

"Jika kalian masing ingin hidup, Lebih baik kalian pergi sekarang," tambah orang itu mengancam para iblis itu.dan membuat para iblis itu segera berlari dengan kencang meninggalkan lokasi itu.

Pria dewasa itu melihat keadaan Naruto yang sangat menyedihkan, Tubuhnya penuh luka akibat serangan dari para iblis yang tak punya hati nurani itu.

Pria itu mengangkat tubuh Naruto dengan cara mengendongya, dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama dia pergi dari hutan membawa Naruto.

"enghh,"

Suara erangan Naruto yang sudah mulai sadar dari pingsanya. Hal yang pertama kali dia lihat dari pingsanya adalah seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya.

Naruto berulang kali mengerjabkan matanya.

"Ini, dimana aku, apakah aku sudah mati," tanya Naruto yang entah pada siapa pertanyaan itu dia tujukan.

" **Kau belumlah mati Naruto phoenix Gremory,"**

Naruto yang mendengar sebuah suara yang dia tak kenal. Dia dengan cepat mencari sumber suara barusan datangya dari mana.

"Siapa kau dan dimana kau aku ingin melihat wujudmu," ucap Naruto.

Orang dikmaksud Naruto segera menampakan dirinya dihadapan Naruto. Naruto yang baru melihat orang berpenampilan aneh dengan dua tanduk di dahinya, rambutnya putih panjang sepunggung dan terdapat bola-bola hitam yang bertengger di punggungnya.

Mata prang yang dilihat oleh Naruto itu juga aneh, mata yang berwarna ungu dan swprti riak air itu juga memancarkan kekuatan yang besar, Naruto bisa merasakanya itu dan tak lupa orang dihadapanya membawa sebuah tongkat hitam di tangan kananya.

 **"Kau belumlah mati, Naruto phoenix gremory,"**

orang ada dihadapan Naruto ini mengulangi perkataanya tadi.

"Lalu dimana ini dan anda siapa," balas Naruto dan diakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

 **"kita berada diruang dimensi cipta aku, Naruto-kun jadi kau jangan khawatir iblis yang menyerangmu tadi tak akan bisa menemukamu disini,"** balasnya.

Naruto berspikulasi bahwa orang ini lah yang menolongya sehingga dia masih hidup sekarang.

" Apakah anda yang menolongku tadi saat aku di serang dan siapa nama anda kalau boleh tau," Naruto bertanya.

 **" Ya, aku lah yang menolongmu Naruto-kun dan soal nama perkenalkan namaku adalah Hagoromo Ootsutsuki atau yang lebih di kenal di dimensi ku berasal adalah Rikudou Sennin,"** balas orang yang bernama Hagoromo Ootsutuki.

Naruto terkejut mendengar bahwa orang yang menolongnya berasal dari dimensi lain.

" Saya,ucapkan terima kasih kepada anda Hagoromo-sama yang telah menolong saya," Naruto berucap berterima kasih sembil membungukan badanya.

Hagoromo Ootsutsuki memandang Naruto dengan senyum, Betapa sopanya seorang bocah yang berusia sepuluh tahun di depanya.

 **" Berdirilah Naruto-kun,"**

Ucap Hagoromo ootsutsuki dan Naruto pun melakukan apa yang diminta oleh Hagoromo.

" **Aku disini menemuimu atas perintah Kami-sama,"** kata Hagoromo, Naruto yang mendengar Kami-sama disebut oleh Hagoromo, Naruto fikir Kami-sama sudah mati di Great war di masa lalu.

" Kami-sama bukan kah dia," Naruto berucap tapi di potong oleh Hagoromo.

 **"Mati maksud mu, apa kau percaya bahwa Kami-sama mati di Great war,"** tanya Hagoromo.Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Hagoromo mengelengkan kepalanya.

 **"Baiklah kalau begitu, Kami-sama memintaku untuk melatihmu dan dia memberikanmu energi cakra kepadamu,"** kata Hagoromo yang membuat Naruto terkejut dan kaget bersamaan.

 **" Kami-sama telah memilihmj sebagai sang pembawa kedamaian dan dia memintaku melatihmu supaya kau berhasil menjalankan tugasnya yang diberikanya padamu,"** Hagoromo menghentikan ucapanya sebentar sementara Naruto masih mendengarnya dan tak berniat bertanya.

 **"di masa depan akan adanya peristiwa yang akan menyebabkan manusia dihambang kepunahan, Kami-sama menginginkan kamu untuk mencegah peristiwa itu Naruto-kun, Apa kau mau menjalankan tugas dari Kami-sama,"** tanya Hagoromo kepada Naruto.

" Ya, aku bersedia menjalankan tugas dari Kami-sama," kata Naruto dengan yakin, Ini bisa menjadi jalan dirinya untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bukan iblis gagal atau orang tak berguna.

 **" Tapi ada yang diminta oleh Kami-sama kepadamu,"** ucap Hagoromo yang membuat Naruto binggung.

" Apa itu Hagoromo-sama," tanya Naruto.

 **" Kau tak boleh memihak kepada salah satu fraksi jadi dia memutuskan mengubahmu menjadi manusia,"** balas Hagoromo yang membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main, Kami-sama mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia, Yeah ide yang tak terlalu buruk menurutnya.

"Yah , aku tak masalah jika menjadi manusia tapi bagaimana itu terjadi," tanya Naruto.

 **" Itu mudah, Naruto-kun serahkan saja padaku,"** kata Hagoromo.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.kemudian Hagoromo mempersiapkan jutsunya yang sangat hebat.

" **Geido rinnei tennsei no jutsu,"** ucap Hagoromo menggunakan jutsunya untuk mereinkarnasi Naruto dari iblis menjadi manusia. Tubuh Naruto bersinar terang selama beberapa detik. Dan setelah cahaya itu menghilang dari Naruto.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya terasa ringan dan merasakan sebuah energi yang di sebut Hagoromo tadi dengan cakra

Naruto membuka matanya setelah proses reinkarnasi kembali yang dilakukan oleh Hagoromo kepada dirinya.

 **" Nah, Naruto-kun sekarang sudah saatnya pelatihanmu dan pelatihan ini akan membutuhkan waktu kurang lebih enam tahun di dimensi buatanku tapi di duniamu itu selisih waktunya kurang lebih enam bulan, jadi apa kau siap menjalani latihan ini,"** jelas Hagoromo Ootsutsuki kepada Naruto, Naruto sendiri menganggukan kepalanya.

 **skip time 6 tahun kemudian.**

Hagoromo melatih Naruto dari dasar pengunaan cakra seperti cakra kontrol, Dan bukan cakra kontrol saja yang Hagoromo saja yang dia ajarkan tetapi Ninjutsu,Taijutsu,Genjutsu dan seni berpedang juga dilatih oleh Hagoromo.

Naruto juga memiliki kekkai genkai yaitu mokuto,shoton dan chain cakra. Elemen yang juga Naruto ada lima yaitu elemen air, elemen tanah,elemen api,elemen angin dan elemen petir.

Dan Naruto sudah menguasai dengan sempurnya semua elemen yang dia miliki, Hagoromo juga memberikan Dounjutsu rinnegan alami kepada Naruto. Dan soal Rinnegan Naruto baru bisa menguasai , shinra tennsei, gakindo dan nigendo.

 **"Shoto: cristal needles,"**

Ucap Naruto yang mengumamkan nama jutsunya dan segera muncul tombak kristal panjang dan tajam dan menembakan kearah sebuah pohon.

Blarrrr

pohon yang menjadi sasaran jutsu Naruto tumbah dan hamcur menjadi berkeping-keping akibat terkena tombak kristal yang Naruto buat.

Hagoromo terseyum melihat Naruto yang berlatih dengan giat dan tak pernah mengeluh.

Naruto menyerap dengan cepat apa yang diajarkan oleh Hagoromo.

 **"Naruto-kun kesini,"** panggil Haoromo kepada Naruto, Naruto yang dipanggil pun segera menuju kearah Hagoromo.

 **"Kau sudah menyelesaikan pelatihanmu ini selama enam tahun, Naruto-kun jadi kita akan berpisah sekarang,"** ucap Hagoromo yang membuat Naruto sedih.

 **"jangan bersedih Naruto-kun,"** ucap kembali Hagoromo.

 **"Sebelum kita berpisah aku akan memberi hadiah dan beberapa orang untuk menemanimu dalam menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh Kami-sama kepadamu,"** kata Hagoromo yang membuat Naruto sangat kuat.

 **"Kuchieyose no jutsu,"** ucap Hagoromo yang kemudian muncul asab tebal yang berada di sisi kanan Hagoromo, Naruto tak tahu apa yang akan diberikan senseinya itu.

Setelah asapnya menghilang Naruto bisa melihat ada empat orang dengan warna rambut berbeda dan jenis kelamis berbeda pula.

 **"Meraka yang akan membantumu menjalankan tugas dari Kami-sama, Baiklah perkenalkan diri kalian,"** ucap Hagoromo yang menyuruh keempat orang yang dia panggilnya untuk mengenalkan diri mereka ke Naruto.

"Nama ku Haruno Sakura," yang pertama mengenalkan diri adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut senada bunga Sakura.

"Hah, merepotkan namaku Nara Shikamaru," seorang pemuda mengenalkan diri dengan nada malas.

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino," orang ketiga memperkenalkan diri.Naruto mencoba mengingat-ingat orang yang ada didepanya ini.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi," orang berambut perak dan bermasker memperkenalkan dirinya paling akhir.

 **"Nah, Sesi perkenalan sudah selesai aku harap kalian bisa membantu Naruto-kun mencegah terjadinya perang di dimensi Naruto-kun berasal apa kalian mengerti ,"** ucap Hagoromo kepada orang yang dipanggilnya tadi.

"Kami mengerti Hagoromo-sama," jawab kompak mereka berempat.

Hagoromo mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah Naruto.

 **" Ini aku memberukanmu beberapa hadiah dari ku dan didalam ya ada juga pemberian Kami-sama didalamya semoga bermanfaat Naruto -kun,"** ucap Hagoromo yang menyerahkan gulungan besar kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hagoromo-sensei ," balas Naruto dan Hagoromo pun segera mengirim kelima orang itu ke dunia nyata guna menjalami garis hidup mereka masing-masing.

Sudah enam tahun berlalu semenjak pertemuanya dengan Rikudou sennin, Naruto dan teman-temanya kini hidup di dunia manusia.

Mereka sekarang tinggal di sebuah wilayah atau bisa disebut dengan negara yaitu inggris. Mereka berusaha membaur dengan manusia biasa. Dan disana Naruto dan yang lainya juga mendirikan perusahaan yang diberinama Namikaze corp, Perusahaan yang dibidang komunikasi.

Naruto juga merubah nama marganya sebagai Namikaze supaya para makhluk supranatural tidak mengetahui jati dirinya yang asli yakni Naruto Gremory phoenix.

"Hah,"

Naruto menghela Nafas panjang setelah membaca sebuah kertas yang ada di gengamanya, Di sebelahnya ada sang penasihatnya yaitu pemuda berambut nanas dengan tampang malas mentatap dirinya.

"Shika, apa kau yakin saat ini yang tepat untuk menujukan diri kita," tanya Naruto dengan wajah frutasinya.

" Tentu saja, akhir-akhri ini para makhluk suparanatural sudah sangat berani melakukan aktivitasnya dan mereka juga merubah para manusia yang diberkahi oleh tuhan yaitu Scret Gear menjadi pengikutnya, Ini sudah tidak bisa dibiarkan Naruto," balas Shikamaru.

Naruto pun sebenarnya geram melihat para manusia di jadikan budak oleh para iblis, Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu.

" Jadi, kita akan kemana," tanya Naruto.

"jepang, atau lebih tepatnya ke kota kuoh," balas singat Shikamaru.

Naruto menegang setelah mendengar nama kota kuoh di sebut Shikamaru, Kuoh adalah wilayah Gremory dan Sitri dan tentunya Naruto berfikir dia akan berada didelat dengan mantan keluarganya dahulu.

Naruto menyeringai, Bagaimana riaksi Rias dan Sona mengetahui bahwa dirinya bukan menjadi iblis sekarang tapi manusia.

Sakura dan yang lain melihat Naruto menyeringai binggung apa yang tengah ada difikiran bos mereka.

"Naruto-kun kenapa kau menyeringai begitu," tanya Sakura kepada sang kekasihnya itu.

" Kau tau , Sakura-chan disana ada yang aku kenal dan aku membayangkan riaksi mereka mengenai tentang diriku yang sebagai manusia sekarang, Pasti sangat menyenagkan melihat wajah bodoh mereka," jelas Naruto, Sakura,Ino,Shikamaru dan Kakashi memang sudah tahu masa lalu Naruto, Yaitu iblis sebelum bertemu mereka dan direinkarnasi oleh Rikudou sennin.

" Ya kau, betul tapi mengingat usia kalian masih dibawah umur jadi aku memutuskan memaksukan kalian berempat ke kuoh akademi," Kakashi ikut pembicaraan sementara yang mendengar ucapanya barusan mendesah bersamaan.

"Jadi kau , aku tugaskan memindahkan kegiatan kantor kita dari inggris ke cabang perusahaan kita di jepang," kata Naruto memberi perintah, Kakashi pun menyangupinya. pasangan Narusaku dan Shikaino pun segera bersiap untuk pergi ke jepang.

 **x.x.x**

Sementara di kuoh akademi, Seorang gadis berambut bob dan menggunakan kaca mata, Dia adalah Sona shitori atau yang sebenarnya Sona Sitri salah satu iblis dari klan yang merupakan salah satu pilar di Underword.

Sona saat ini berada di taman sekolah, Dia lagi memikirkan seseorang yang sudah lama pergi, Seseorang itu adalah Naruto Gremory Phoenix.

Seorang pemuda yang dulu yang penuh semangat dan senyumanya bagai mentari kini telah menghilang tanpa jejak, Sona pertama kalinya yang mendengar kabar itu sangat shock, Pemuda yang diam-diam dia sukai pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepadanya.

"Naruto-kun, Hiks,"

Sona menangis sesegukan ditaman sendirian , Kedua tangannya dia taruh didadanya, sesak yang Sona rasakan saat ini.

Sona sangat berharap bisa bertemu dengan Naruto dan mengutarakan perasaanya yang selama ini menganggunya.

Sona segera mengahpus air matany dengan punggung tangan kananya dan segera mengenakan kacamatanya, Saat ini dia disekolah dia tak mau ada yang melihatnya sedang kacau.

Sona segera berdiri dari bangku taman dan segera berjalan meninggalkan taman sekolah karena sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai kembali.

Ditempat lain Naruto dan kawan-kawanya setelah menempuh perjalanya berpuluh-puluh jam akhirnya mereka sampai dijepang mengunakan persawat terbang. Dan sekarang mereka sedang menuju ke masion mengunakan mobil yang sedang menunggu mereka sejak sebelum pesawat mereka mendarat.

 **skip time**

Akhrinya mereka telah tiba di sebuah mansion yang bisa di sebut sebagai istana.Mereka segera masukan barang-barang miliknya setelah memilih kamar pribadinya dan beristirahat.

Makan malam berkumpul sambil berdikusi mengenai besok mereka akan bersekolah di akademi kuoh, Karena Kakashi juga telah mendaftarkan mereka di sana.

"Hah, kenapa Kakashi sensei mendaftarkan kita ditempat sarang iblis sih," kelub Naruto , Sakura dan yang lain pun mengatensikan pandangan mereka kearah Naruto.

" Bukankah itu bagus, Naruto-kun kau bisa bertemu dengan salah satu anggota keluargamu yang merupakan pewaris klan Gremory," balas Sakura.

"Hah, itu mungkin bagus jika ada kau fikirkan Sakura-chan, tapi bagiku akan ada masalah bagiku dengan mereka," jawab Naruto.

"Mereka akan membujuku untuk kembali ke Underword," tambah Naruto

"Yah, terus apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto," Ino bertanya.

"Entahlah aku juga tak tau," Naruto membalas pertanyaan dari Ino.

"Kalau saranku sebaiknya jangan kau terlalu memikirkanya, Itu hanya merepotkan saja," Shikamaru memberi usulan dengan tampang malas adalanya.

Dan setelah dikusi yang merepotkan bagi Shikamaru dan Naruto pun, pergi kekamar mereka masing-masing untuk tidur karena malam sudah larut dan besok pagi mereka sudah masuk sekolah.

Pagi menghampiri kota kuoh , Naruto yang sudah dibangunkan oleh Sakura, Naruto tak ingin kekasihnya yang Stundere itu mengamuk di pagi cerah ini.Setelah sarapan Naruto dan Sakura naik mobil Lamborgini berwarna hitam, Sedangkan Ino dan Shikamaru naik mobil ferarri berwarna merah.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit bagi Narusaku dan Shikaino untuk sampai di Academy kuoh dan kedatangan mereka mendapat perhatian dari siswa dan siswi pelajar Academy kuoh.

"Siapa mereka aku baru melihat ada yang membawa mobil sport ke sekolah kita," tanya siswa kepada temanya yang ada disebelahnya.

"Aku juga tidak tau, Mungkin ada siwa baru," balas temanya itu.

Narusaku keluar dari mobil Lamborgini begitu juga Shikaino keluar dari Ferarry.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan kearah Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Kyaaa,siapa mereka, yang laki-lakinya tampan dan yang perempuanya juga cantik," teriakan siswi yang melihat dua pasang sejoli baru keluar dari kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

Naruto mengerutu mendengar teriakan-teriakan siswi tak jelas begitu juga dengan Shikamaru merasakan telinganya berdengung seperti mau tuli.

Sementara Sakura dan Ino yang melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru mengeram marah mendengar teriakan-teriakan gaje yang ditujukan pada kekasih mereka.

Sementara dilorong kelas Academy kuoh, Sedang ada yang berjalan, mereka ketua Osis dan dan wakilnya.

" Kaicho, apa kau mendengar suara keributan di depa," tanya Tsubaki Shinra kepada sang ketua Osis yaitu Sona Sitri. Gadis berambut model bob dan berkacamata itu.

"Aku juga mendengar, Tsubaki aku tak tuli, Hah kenapa pagi ini sudah ada keributan sih," keluh sang pewaris klan Sitri yang pusing setiap hari harus menghadapi keributan tak jelas.Tsubaki sendiri terkekeh mendengar keluhan sang ketua Osis, yah sebagai anggota Osis apa lagi menjabat sebagai ketua memang tak mudah karena harus menghadapi para murid yang suka melanggar aturan sekolah.

Keduanya segera menuju tempat terjadinya keributan.

Setelah sampai di tempat tujuan Tsubaki dan Sona melihat ada empat orang yang sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Sona sendiri membeku ditempat setelah melihat salah satu dari keempat orang yang menuju kearahnya memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan orang yang dulu dia sukai, Rambut pirang dan warna mata blue sappire.

Sona bisa menebak bahwa orang itu adalah Naruto Gremory Phoenix.Keempatnya pun berhenti tepat di depan Sona dan Tsubaki.

Naruto bisa menebak bahwa Sona mengenali dirinya, Sementara Sakura yang melihat Sona yang memandangi Naruto dengan intents pun merasa cemburu dan segera mengucapkan sebuah pertanyaan guna mengalihkan pandangan Sona dari Naruto.

"Ano, Saya mau tanya dimana kantor kepala sekolah, Apakah kalian tau dimana tempatnya," tanya Sakura yang membuat Sona kembali dari fikiranya sementara Tsubaki sendiri bingung melihat tingkah sang Kaicho yang memandangi pemuda berambut pirang dari tadi.

Sona memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang tadi sempat melorot, Kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

"Yah, Aku tau jadi kalian adalah murid baru itu," tanya Sona dengan memasang wajah datar.

"Ya, kami murid baru," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, ikuti aku," ucap Sona kemudian dia berjalan untuk menujukan dimana ruang kantor kepala sekolah.

Narusaku dan Shikaino mengikuti langkah Sona Sementara Tsubaki berjalan paling belakang.

Setelah sampai Sona mengetuk pintu kantor kepala sekolah dan tak butuh waktu lama mendapat jawaban untuk masuk dari dalam kator kepala sekolah.

" Ada apa Sona-san anda datang kemari," tanya sang kepala sekolah pada Sona.

"Saya mengantar murid baru," jawab Sona, Sang kepala sekolah yang mendengar jawaban Sona mengangukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Anda boleh keluar," ucap sang kepala sekolah , Sona menganggukan kepalanya kemudian melangkah keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. Dan sebelum benar-benar keluar Sona menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang guna melihat Naruto hanya persekian detik kemudian dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kantor kepala sekolah.

"Mungkinkah itu kau Naruto-kun," batin Sona yang menginggalkan ruang itu, Naruto sendiri menyadari bahwa Sona sempat memperhatikan dirinya.

 **x.x.x**

Sona saat ini berada dikelasnya, Kelas Sona adalah 12- A tapi kenapa wali kelasnya belum datang padahal bel sudah berbunyi dari lima menit yang lalu.

Sona masih dalam fikiranya tentang pemuda berambut pirang dan warna matanya blue sappire. Jika benar dia adalah Naruto, Sona sangat senang dan mungkin dia bisa mengajak Naruto kembali ke Underword.

Fikiranya dipaksa berhenti saat pintu kelasnya dibuka dan wali kelasnya masuk.

"Baiklah,anak-anak kita hari ini kita mendapat murid baru, Baiklah Namikaze-san dan Haruno-san kalian boleh masuk," kata sang wali kelas kemudian dua orang yang disebut barusan memasuki kelas.

Sona mengerengtkan dahi dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Namikaze," batinya

Sona terkejut melihat pemuda yang sempat dia temui tadi,Kini dia berada didalam kelasnya dan mengabaikan teiakan-teriakan gaje dari siswi yang mendiyami kelas 12-A.

"Brakkk"

Sang wali kelas mengebrak meja untuk membuat para siswi diam dan mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sakura mengperkenalkan dirinya.

" Nama saya Naruto Namikaze saya pindahan dari inggris, Salam kenal," ucap Naruto yang mengenalkan dirinya dengan tenang.

"Nama saya Sakura Haruno, Saya juga pindahan dari inggris, Salam kenal," ujar gadis berambut pink sepungung yang memperkenalkan diri.

Kemudian sang sensei mengatakan bahwa Sakura bisa duduk disebelah Sona dan Naruto duduk dibelakang Sona.

Saat Naruto meliwati bangku tempat Sona duduk, Sona dibuat terkejut kembali karena dia merakasakan aura yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto bukan aura iblis melainkan aura manusia.

"I-ini tidak mungkin, Aku tahu betul bahwa Naruto-kun dulu terlahir sebagai iblis sama sepertiku, tapi sekarang," batin Sona shock .

Sona akan menyelidiki kenapa Naruto bisa menjadi manusia yang Sona tau adalah makhluk lemah dari makhluk supranatural. Dan Sona setelah pelajaran usai dia akan mengunjungi temanya sekaligus rivalnya yaitu, Rias Gremory.

 **Skip time**

Saat ini Sona sedang berada di ruang ilmu penelitian ghaib. Dia sedang berbincang dengan Rias yang ditemani oleh Akeno Himejima queen dari Rias.

"Ini sungguh tak masuk akal,Sona bagaimana seorang iblis bisa menjadi manusia," ucap Rias, Rias sendiri sebenarnya juga terkejut setelah bertemu dengan Naruto dan merasakan aura Naruto yang berbeda dengan yang dulu.

"Aku juga pusing , Rias tapi lebih baik kita memata-matai Naruto-kun dan teman-temanya aku curiga ada yang disembunyikanya," ucap Sona.Rias sendiri setuju dan tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini juga menyimpan perasaan pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Apa kita memberi tau Onii-sama , Sona mungkin Onii- sama bisa memberitahu kita tentang berubahan Naruto dari iblis menjadi manusia," Rias memberi ide untuk memberi tahu kakanya sementara Sona memikirkan ide dari Rias.

"Baiklah Rias aku setuju dengan mu," balas Sona.

"Akeno apa kau mau ikut aku ke Underword atau pulang," tanya Rias pada queenya Akeno.

"Aku mau pulang Rias , Aku hari ini benar-benar capek," balas Akeno ,Rias yang mendengar jawaban dari Akeno menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Ayo Sona," ajak Rias.Kemudian dibawah kali Risa dan Sona muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dan kemudian menghilang meninggakan ruangan ilmu penelitian ghaib..

 **x.x.x** Di kediaman Gremory muncul dua lingkaran sihir dan setelah lingkaran sihir menghilang terdapat dua gadis berbeda warna rambut.

Rias dan Sona bergegas memasuki rumah besar itu.

"Onii-sama," teriak Rias setelah sampai diruangan utama .

Sirezch,Veleana,Lucius dan Grafiya pun terkejut mendengar teriakan nyaring Rias.

"Ooh, Ri-tan tumben kau datang ke Underword, Ohh kua juga membawa So-tan kemari ada apa kangenya sama kakakmu yang tampan ini," ujar Sirezch dengan narsis.

" Iiih, Sapa juga yang kangen dengan kakak bermuka cabul sepertimu," balas Rias dengan ketus sementara Sirezch yang dikatai cabul oleh adiknya pun pudung dipojokan sambil menangis ala anime.

Veleana dan Lucius terkekeh melihat kelakuan putra sulungnya itu.

"Ada apa Rias-chan dan Sona-chan tumben kalian berdua berkunjung ke Underword," tanha Veleana pada Rias.

"Kami mau memberitahukan bahwa kamu sudah bertemu dengan Naruto," jelas Rias yang membuat Veleana dan Lucius kaget sementara Sirezch langsung kembali dari masa pudungnya dan menjadi serius.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengan Naruto," tanya Sirezch dengan serius tidak seperti tadi.

"Aku dan Sona bertemu dengan Naruto, Di dunia manusia atau lebih tepatnya di kuoh," jelas Rias. Veleana, Lucius dan Sirezch sangat senang mendengar kabar Naruto .

"Kenapa kau tak mengajak Naruto-kun kemari,Rias," tanya Veleana bertanya pada putrinya yang heran tak mengajak Naruto berkunjung ke Underword jika sudah bertemu.

Rias yang mendengar pertanyaan ibunya tersenyum miris.

"Itulah masalahnya-ka-sama, Naruto sudah berubah dari yang ku kenal," balas Rias.

"berubah bagaimana maksudmu, Rias-chan," kini giliran sang kepala klan Gremory bertanya pada sang putri.

"Naruto berubah dari sifatnya dan ketika aku dan Sona bertemu denganya, Dia seolah tak mengenali kami , bahkan auranya juga berubah ," jelas Rias sementara ketiganya bingung mendengar keterangan Rias yang menyebut aura Naruto berubah.

"Apa maksudmu, Rias aura Naruto berubah," Sirezch bertanya tentang perubahan aura Naruto, Sementara Rias sendiri mengambil nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari sang kakak.

"Aura Naruto yang sekarang bukan iblis tetapi manusia," terang Rias yang membuat Sirezch dan yang lainya membeku ditempaat.

"Apppa,"

Teriak ketiganya setelah mendengar keseluruhan Rias.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi itulah yang ada di fikiran ketiganya.

 **T.B.C** **a/n: jangan protes dengan pairnya, saya punya hak penuh atas fic ini jadi saya tak menerima protes dengan pair , flame peduli setan , jadi yang suka silahkan fav dan follow dan jangan lupa riview ya.corat-coret di kota riview jiika sempat.**


End file.
